Reckless
by Sphinxgal
Summary: The story takes place in the open ranges of Wyoming where four girls face the twists and turns of raising three young foals. Together, they must conquer the tragedies and and trudge through the hardships of life, horses, and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

We start out our story in a cave in the open ranges of Wyoming, where a black mare with a white blaze and four white stockings lay groaning on the floor. Then suddenly two tiny hooves appeared! A serge of pain hit the mare, and legs and a nose followed the hooves. Soon a chestnut foal was behind the mare, and the black rose began to clean her foal. The baby, a filly, to whom her dam had decided to call Reckless, after her ancestor, the great Sergeant Reckless, an awesome war horse.

Some 50 miles away a girl blew out the candles on her birthday cake. She had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes tall, she had loved horses since she was born. Next to her another girl with brownish hair and hazel eyes stood.

"Happy Birthday Jay!" Kate yelled. Jay cut thick slabs of cake for each of her guests, Kate Ryde, a competitive trail ride, Sadie Tascwan a highly acclaimed saddle seat rider, and Cassie McErdle a great halter showman. From Kate, Jay received a raw hide bit-less bride complete with silver rings to look like the bit. From Sadie there was an assortment of brushes and treats. Last from Cassie there was a gift certificate to Dover Saddlery for three free items. Jay thanked everyone and they all headed out to the barn.

A week had passed since Reckless's birth. She was beginning to show some of her own spirit. Her mother, Black sun had noticed an uncanny ability of her foals, to jump rocks and the occasional shrub in the plains. Reckless also loved to sprint and then slow, sprint and then slow. She drove her mother crazy in doing this but Black Sun could tell her child would be one of greatness.


	2. Chapter 2

After about two weeks of driving her dam crazy, Reckless was getting rowdy. Naturally, with out having any other foals to play with, she started to try and rough house with her mother. Black sun decided that it was time to introduce her little filly to the life that she would be living for hope fully the rest of her life.

Reckless walked over the hill, and couldn't believe her eyes. There sprawling beneath her was the most beautiful landscape she had ever seen! Mountains sat proudly in the distance, their snowy peaks reaching out toward the sky, while tall grass swayed in the soft afternoon breeze. Trees were scattered in some areas, their great green shadows cast over the land. And right in the center of it all was a beautiful sight. About 11 mare stand grazing, enjoying the last bits of the Wyoming sunset upon there beautiful backs. And best of all fillies and colts were frolicking in the grass.

"Young Reckless this is a field known as Vertigo Mountain Valley, home to the herd that is your family and shall be living with for the rest of your life," Black sun told Reckless. It was just then that Reckless caught a glimpse of her father, Dark Magician, watching over his harems.

Two months later, when Reckless was playing in the rolling hills of the valley with her fellow two month olds, the men came. They sat atop swift stocky ranch horses swinging rawhide ropes that, once they settled upon a horse's neck, they were stuck. Reckless in fear, began to run, so did every other horse. The stallion was experienced; his herd had not yet been captured in the seven years he had been in control. But things have a way of changing in a way that you don't want them to. As the stallion dropped his neck in snaking motion and sent the mares that hadn't already fled galloping off, one of those horrible ropes settled over his great dark chestnut head. He squealed, pulling his head up to avoid it from snapping, but it was all over. One by one the mares were caught along with there foals. Only one colt and his dam, the lead mare a tiger dun, escaped whinnying with pleasure as they all cantered away from the others, locked in the corral.

They spent six days in the corral being fed water and hay over the fence and in troughs. Although she was mostly off of mares milk Reckless stayed as close to Black Sun as possible. At the end of those long six days the men came back. They left the lesser horse, to who were basically skin and bones now, in the corral and took the upper class horses into another corral right beside the existing one. Left in the first crammed and crowded were about 20 lesser horses. It was now that a mistake would change Reckless's life forever.

Reckless was now starting to grow restless and decided to go and canter around the corral. She imagined that she was in one of those competitions the Old Father, the oldest horse in her band, spoke of. He had once been a great cross country horse until one day that he bucked off his rider and fled. He had managed to cut off the tack from his back before joining this herd. Reckless was so caught in this moment that she didn't even realize that another buckskin colt was also cantering……… but in the opposite direction as her. It was only when her head smacked right into him that she noticed that he was there.

"Oops sorry," Reckless apologized looking down.

"That's okay I was lost in my own little world also," the colt replied kindly. "What's your name?" He asked her. "I don't really ever see other foals that get lost, if you know what I mean?" He joked and Reckless laughed a little bit.

"My full name is Sergeant Reckless, but you can just call me Reckless or Recki," She looked up, expecting to see the colt laughing at her funny name, but he didn't. Instead he just looked at her and said, "I've heard of her wasn't she a war horse?" and Reckless nodded.

"What's your name?" Reckless asked him.

"My full name is At Stars Edge, but you can call me Star for short" he replied. Just then a mahogany bay filly came trotting up.

"Hey Star, Mom wants you to came back before you run into something, or even worse someone," the filly told star and Reckless and Star looked at each other and simultaneously started cracking up. "What's so funny" the filly asked.

"Lady the thing is, that's already happened!" Star exclaimed, and all Lady could say was "oh" that was the first time she realized that Reckless was standing their.

Noticing her stare Reckless stammered, "I-I'm Reckless" afraid that the filly wouldn't like her.

"Hi I'm Lady," she said cheerfully and they started laughing.

"Wanna meet my mom Reckless?" Star asked and she nodded so they all walked over to where a dark bay mare was waiting for Star.

"Hi Mom" Star and Lady both said.

"And who do we have here?" the mare questioned referring to Reckless. Reckless thought ' _Well at least she looks and sounds nice'._

" This is Reckless," Lady told her mother.

" Hey Ma can we go run around the paddock a little bit?" Star asked and his dam nodded, letting Reckless, Star, and Lady all go run off for a while.

"When Lady was younger her herd abandoned her" Reckless was suddenly saddened, "So my mother took her in and she's been with us since" Star finished, and Reckless was happy again.

"So I've been living with star for 1 month and 3 weeks and 6 days now," Lady told her proudly. Suddenly, as if on cue, the foals heard a squeal came from the fence; all three foals looked to see the worst thing that has happened in Lady and Stars lives! Their dam was being loaded into a trailer by the men. Star and Lady ran to the gate but didn't make it in time now, they were forced to watch there dam go off to somewhere, they didn't know where, and they didn't care now, all that mattered was, that she wasn't with them anymore. All they could do now was go over to black sun and ask if she would take the two, now orphaned foals, in with her until they figured out what was going on. Black Sun agreed but now all they could do was wait and see what there fate was to be.

Jay, Sadie, and Cassie leaned up against the fence waiting for Kate. Kate and her stallion, Cody, were competing in a 35 mile competitive trail ride, and this was the final sprint. In fact all for girls were competing at this event. Next up was Sadie riding her horse, Fancy Shmancy. Suddenly, Kate and Cody burst out of the woods neck and neck with another rider and her black mare, and neither rider was going to give up without a fight!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys yea this is a really short chapter but its all I can do for now cause there are a couple of technical difficulties with the notebook that we are writing out of……..AKA we cant get the next page because my other friend is typin it up so srry bout the wait but I promise I will post when I can!!!!!!**

Cody and the black were racing as hard as they could, first the black pulled in front then Cody would get up front it went like this for the next few lengths but then the black got a surge of energy and pulled in front of Cody. Kate seamed to be holding him back because he was tossing his head everywhere. When there was only 15 feet left to go Kate let Cody run out and he pulled 2, no 3 lengths in front of the black to take the win. Jay, Cassie, and Sadie all ran out to slap hands with Kate as she pulled up Cody.

"Kate that was an awesome race" Jay exclaimed.

"Yea Kate he looked like a missile" Sadie added as Kate stripped the tack off of Cody and Sadie ran off to start getting Fancy ready. The girls followed after Sadie to go help get Fancy ready.

When they got to the trailer Kate threw Cody's Red blanket onto him and let him out into the portable corral that they had brought with them for that reason. It took Sadie a second to break Fancy away from the hay that she had in the corral but she managed to…with great difficulty but Fancy was a good horse so she just kinda went along with it and followed. The girls started to brush her so that she shined. Soon after that Sadie came and put Fancy's tack on and got ready to ride out.

At the gate he girls were just doing some last minute brushing while Sadie got on. Then she got called in.

Three days after Black Sun had taken in Star and Lady there were only six horses left in the corral. The three of them Dark Magician, another stallion and an old, snobby mare. Just then the men came in and were trying to rustle the stallion that Reckless didn't know into the trailer. He wasn't exactly going along with them. He was rearing up and bucking like there was no tomorrow, which there might not be if he kept acting like this. Finally they just decided to give him a small dose of tranquilizer. After about 15 minutes he was so sleepy that he basically walked in the trailer. Then one of the men came in and reached for Reckless's halter so she bolted, she wasn't about to get caught. Without a fight that is.

**Like I said before post more when I can!!**

**REIVEW PLEEZ**

**-Sphinxgal**


End file.
